


Legend Trippers

by AuroraLovene



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Marco was raised by Wiccan parents, No body but Jean listens to Marco, i don't even know why i wrote this, paranormal happenings going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraLovene/pseuds/AuroraLovene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco is against going to cemeteries to 'trip legends'.<br/>His friends however, enjoy attempting to.<br/>When Jean convinces him to tag along on Halloween he's not happy, but he goes to try and prevent anyone from getting hurt. That plan fails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legend Trippers

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooo~ so Marco is raised by Wiccans, so he has some of the same beliefs, even though he's not really Wiccan himself. 
> 
> Yes. I admit it. This was totally inspired by a bit of the episode of A Haunting 'Legend Trippers.' I totally was watching that when inspiration struck, so that's exactly where they go. Things just change from exactly what happened!

Marco knew his friends didn't believe in the paranormal, they scoffed at it and acted like it was just some stupid stories.

Being raised by Wiccan parents he grew up with a healthy respect for the paranormal, and though he believed some of what they believed, his own faith was more of a mixture of religions than just Wiccan.

He accepted his friends actions and their scoffs upon hearing stories and accounts of hauntings and Wiccan ceremonies. He understood that not everyone was raised to believe in spirits and to many the ceremonies and traditions were quite off putting. He however, respected the occurrences they had heard of, and he held respect for the ceremonies and traditions; many of which his parents participated in; even though he himself did not practice them, but most of all he never tempted fate like the so called 'legend trippers' were apt to do.

For Marco's family Halloween was more than just a day for spooky stories and candy. It was the day when the veil between this world and the next was weakest, and allowed spirits to pass through. He was himself a firm believer in the veil, and the Summerland. He participated in the Samhain rituals with his parents, believing in inviting his ancestors into their home so they may see what has become of their name, and to ask for guidance for the year to come.

Now, that's not to say he didn't celebrate Halloween like every other child growing up. His family never performed the full Samhain ritual on Halloween, in part because they loved to see children dressed for Halloween while handing out candy, and partly to allow Marco to trick-or-treat like a normal child. They made time throughout the day to welcome their ancestors, that being the extent of the ritual performed on that day.

Being raised by Wiccan parents Marco held a firm respect for the dead and the cemeteries their bodies rested in. He refused participation when Eren Reiner and their other friends went to the cemeteries to attempt and 'trip' the legends, or force the spirits into revealing themselves.

Often times they poked fun, calling him a coward or a baby among others, but they didn't know his beliefs, and he knew they wouldn't understand if he tried to explain. So he kept it to himself. None of his friends knew of the beliefs his family practiced. He knew if he told them they would take it as occultism, or witchcraft, so he kept silent and continued to deny their invitations.

That all changed the first Halloween he spent with Jean.

Halloween fell on a Saturday that year so school the following day for his friends wasn't a problem. Having just turned 20 in June he was the oldest of their little group, and had graduated the year before.

Being seniors, Eren and Reiner had decided they were now too old to go trick-or-treating, despite Sasha's insistence that it was necessary to go and collect free candy.

Their group was divided. Half of them, consisting of Eren, Reiner, Annie, and Ymir wanted to go to the local cemetery after hearing a legend they wanted to try out, while Sasha, Connie, Armin, Mikasa, Bertolt, and Krista wanted to trick-or-treat, having no interest in going to the cemetery.

Jean didn't care what he did, he was fine with either choice, and Marco had decided he would hand out the candy at home that year.

Seeing that Krista had decided to go trick-or-treating Ymir agreed to go along, leaving the four to go to the cemetery alone, and Jean agreed to go with them, planning on extending the invitation to Marco.

"Don't you know that Marco will just say no?" Eren scoffed when Jean mentioned he was planning to invite the older teen at lunch the day before.

"What? Why?" Jean asked, ochre eyes wide, a confused expression taking residence.

Shrugging Eren bit into his sandwich, it was Bertolt that answered his question.

"He won't say exactly why, but he always refuses to go. We've been trying for the past four years to get him to go, but he absolutely refuses."

"He's just a scared bitch." Ymir supplied, looping an arm around Krista's shoulder, pulling the small blonde girl to her side. Ymir was the oldest of everyone at the table, being 19, she had been held back a year so she could graduate with Krista.

"He is not. Maybe he just doesn't want to go." Krista commented, happily leaning into her girlfriends chest.

"Maybe you can convince him to go."

All eyes turned to Reiner when he spoke, golden eyes pinning Jean with a sly look, a grin forming on his face.

Raising his hands palms up Jean shook his head.

"Hey man don't look at me like that. I'm gonna ask if he wants to go, but if he says no I'm not gonna force him."

Laughing his friends went back to their lunch, talking about their plans for the following night. Jean however, couldn't shake the curiosity about the reason behind Marco's refusals, and the foreboding feeling that was beginning to take shape in his gut, licking it's way up his body as the day continued.

Making his way to Marco's house after school he knocked on the door, surprised when a woman answered the door. He could only assume she was Marco's mother, her slightly graying dark hair hung in thick waves, a few wrinkles forming around her warm green eyes when she smiled at him, the smattering of freckles across her cheek instantly reminding him of Marco.

"You must be Jean. Marco talks about you quite often. My name is Maria."

Taking the offered hand Jean returned the smile, taking a step back when she opened the door wider.

"I came by to ask Marco if he wants to come with us tomorrow. Is he home?"

Marco's voice from behind his mother made the blondes smile grow wider.

"Jean?"

Peeking over Maria's shoulder Jean grinned, surprised at the momentary look of panic that flashed across the brunettes face before he stepped around his mother, placing a hand on her arm that made her smile once again at Jean before going back in, leaving the two on the porch.

"What's up? You don't normally just drop by."

"I've never even been here before dude. Of course I don't just 'drop by'. But I'm here for a reason. Some of us are heading to the cemetery tomorrow night, and I wanted to know if you wanna go."

"I can't Jean. I'm handing out candy."

Frowning Jean clasped his hands together in front of him, attempting his best puppy eye face that usually made Marco cave to his whims.

"Please Marco? I would really like it if you came."

The older male shook his head, looking away.

"That's not gonna work Jean. I'm not going."

Pouting Jean sighed heavily, shrugging his shoulders.

"Fine. I won't go either. I'll come here and help you pass out candy."

Looking over at him Marco glared, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Jean you'll be bored to tears. I know you, you're not a big fan of kids."

With a shrug Jean grinned, reaching up the pull on Marco's shirt, pulling him down so they were face to face. Pressing a kiss to the brunettes lips he smiled pulling away to say, "I'll be with you, it'll be alright." Before he peppered more kisses along the freckled face before him.

Pushing him away Marco frowned, catching the hurt look that flashed across the blondes face at the action.

"Jean stop. Not on my front porch."

Pushing him in the house the brunette led him inside, quietly heading up the stairs to his room.

"Is your family...homophobic?" Jean questioned once they were behind the closed door, his voice soft and unsure. Marco usually didn't have a problem with being kissed in public, and it made him nervous to think he could possibly get Marco in trouble with his parents.

"No not at all." Smiling he pulled the slightly shorter man to him, patting the spot beside him on the bed, frowning when Jean wouldn't sit down.

"Jean?"

"Is it...is it me then? Are you embarrassed to be seen kissing me?" Looking over at Marco he swallowed seeing the expression on his face.

"If so I can yknow...not do it in public anymore." He finished, his voice falling to an uncertain whisper. Suddenly being pulled onto the bed he bit back a yelp when he met the solid chest of his boyfriend, long arms pining him against the solid body as they laid down.

"No Jean. It's not like that at all. I love being seen with you. I feel so lucky to be seen being kissed by you, and I love your kisses. It's not you at all, it's my eccentric parents. I just don't want them to barge in giving us 'the speech'. First time Reiner was around them they assume he was my boyfriend and sat us down and in detail, with pictures, described safe gay sex and it was humiliating. If they caught me making out on the front porch they would say that while it was nice to know of our love, the neighbors don't need to see it first hand like that. And then launch into a long lecture about gay sex and they'd demand to know every little thing about you."

Nodding Jean kept silent, understanding Marco's hesitance, simply content to lay as they were, wrapped around each other without a care in the world.

"Hey Marco." He began, lifting his head to look into brown eyes. "Why won't you go with us tomorrow?"

"I just have more respect for the dead than that. Jean, my parents are wiccan, I was raised to respect and honor the dead, not try to piss them off enough that they retaliate against me."

"We're not doing anything bad Marco. All we're doing is trying to have a little bit of fun." Jean explained scrunching up his face.

Marco knew he didn't understand, he didn't see provoking a spirit to be wrong or potentially harmful.

"Jean it's dangerous. Provoking the spirits, on All Hallows' Eve of all nights is dangerous. That's the night the veil is thinnest."

Sitting up Jean made a face, scooting over to lean against the wall so he was facing Marco.

"What are you talking about Marco? You're making absolutely no sense at all."

Sighing heavily Marco sat up, moving so he was sitting cross legged in front of Jean.

"There are two worlds, there's the world we live in, and then the ghost world, known in Wiccan religion as The Summerland. There is a veil that separates these worlds, and on All Hallows' Eve that veil is at it's thinnest, allowing spirits to freely pass through." Pausing for a moment he looked up, expecting a look of disgust or confusion he was surprised to see unabashed interest. Jean was actually interested in learning about Wiccan beliefs and practices. Taking a breathe he continued. "Wiccans invite these spirits into their homes to ask for guidance for the coming year and to simply revel in the presence of loved ones we have lost. But not everyone that comes back is good, just like not everyone that ends up stuck in our world is bad. If you provoke spirits, especially on this night, it can lead to dangerous situations. I was raised to respect to dead, and never provoke them. I can't go with you, it's against everything I believe."

Ochre eyes studied him for a moment before he sighed heavily.

"I'm not asking you to participate, I'm just asking you to go."

Rubbing a hand over his face Marco sighed heavily, mumbling into his palm before looking over at Jean.

"This is against everything I've ever been taught and believe but fine. I will go with you."

With a happy noise Jean launched himself into Marco's arms, peppering kisses across his face before pressing a heated kiss to his lips.

Smiling into the connection Marco wrapped his arms around him, deepening their kiss when Jean allowed him entrance. This was what he loved about Jean. He was open minded, accepting, and loving. He was willing to listen to Marco talk for hours, only interrupting to ask about something he'd said to better understand.

* * *

 

When Jean showed up with Marco in tow, the group gathered openly stared in shock.

"Dude! How did you manage to get him here?!" Reiner exclaimed, shocked the French teen had actually succeeded where everyone had failed for over four years.

Shrugging Jean grinned, showing them their linked hands.

"It just took a bit of persuasion."

The look of horror that appeared on three of the four faces before them was well worth the teasing they were sure to endure.

The look on Reiner's face was warring between proud, and horrified. Proud won out and it was priceless.

"Way to go Jean!"

Turning bright red Marco covered his face with his hands, Jean hand going along due to their interlaced fingers.

"Not like that! He just asked me to go! Nothing like that happened!" He shrieked loudly.

Jean nudged his ribs with his elbow, a sly grin on his face.

"But Marco you're forgetting about what happened afterwards."

"Okay that's enough!" Eren exclaimed, absolutely horrified.

"Come on Eren. Just cause you can't get any from Levi doesn't mean no one else should."

Unable to listen anymore Marco covered his boyfriends mouth, his face a dark red.

"Shut up Jean oh god!"

Laughing they all piled into Reiner's SUV starting the 30 minute drive to the cemetery.

It was Connie who noticed Marco's nervousness first.

"Hey Marco if you're so scared of ghosts, why didn't you just stay home?"

"I'm not scared of spirits Connie." Marco snapped, turning to look at the short teen.

"I have respect for the dead and their spirits, and I know better than to mess around with things I don't understand! You're all fools to do this tonight of all nights."

All eyes turned to the brunette, the same question obviously on all of their lips. It was Annie that asked.

"What are you going on about Marco?"

Looking down at his lap Marco blushed. He was nervous to tell them, he knew each of them had their own beliefs, but they often times made fun of Wiccan ceremonies, calling them devil worshipers or comparing them to the characters of Harry potter.

"Marco's parents are Wiccan, so he has a different belief in spirits and the paranormal. He only agreed to go to keep vigil and make sure no one got hurt."

There was silence throughout the car before Connie exclaimed 'holy shit your moms a witch?!"

"NO! This is why I didn't fucking tell anyone! This exact reaction is why I've kept it from you for over 11 years! Wicca is not worshiping the devil and practicing magic! It's a religion just like any other one. It's more based in the paranormal yes, they believe in a god and goddess and all it's incarnates, some Wiccans practice magick and call themselves witches, my parents do not. But the magick is not what you're thinking. It's not black magic or anything."

Placing a hand on Marco's arm Jean gently made circle motions with his thumbs, trying to calm his obviously upset lover.

Once more silence reigned over the teenagers, no one really knowing what to do in the wake of Marco's reaction. Annie was the first to snap from her surprise. Cuffing Connie over the back of the head she pointed at Marco, uttering one word.

"Apologize."

Smiling sheepishly Connie nodded.

"I'm sorry man...I guess that was a pretty douche bag thing to say."

Shrugging Marco grabbed the hand on his arm, interlacing their fingers as he watched the dark scenery pass.

Shortly after they arrived at the cemetery, Eren giving a whooping laugh when they reached the gates.

Watching their friends enter the darkened cemetery Jean shivered. That foreboding feeling he felt the day before was back with a vengeance. Something felt off, and if anyone noticed he walked closer to Marco than necessary, no one said anything.

The first hour was non eventful. They mostly just wondered around looking around at the tombstones, making comments here and there about how young a person was and so forth.

Suddenly Eren stopped, a grin overtaking his face. In front of them was the mausoleum, the sole purpose for their visit. Elbowing Reiner he pointed, watching as a matching grin sliding onto the blondes face.

"And that's what we came for."

Looking up Jean paled, taking a step back.

"What are we here for exactly?"

Connie grinned, turning to face the blonde excitedly.

"Legend says if you sit on the mausoleum you'll be pushed off by a ghost." Casting a glance at Marco his excitement was slightly diminished by his tense expression and crossed arms, but one look back at Eren and Reiner made his excitement spike once again and he excitedly ran to the three standing next to the grave.

Jean stayed at his place at Marco's side, shaking his head.

"Not doing it. Absolutely no way."

"Come on Jean. Don't be such a pussy." Reiner hollered, hopping up on the mausoleum quickly followed by Annie and Eren, Connie struggling for a moment to get up.

"Shut up Reiner. I'm not doing it."

"This isn't safe." Marco whispered, eyes wide.

The foreboding sensation kept growing and before long ochre eyes were darting around nervously, searching for any changes in surroundings.

When nothing happened after a period of nearly 15 minutes Eren was the first to jump off, Reiner and Annie quickly following as well seeing as nothing was happening.

Turning to head back to the gates Marco heard a noise that made his blood run cold.

Connie yelped before a loud thud was heard, followed by a moan of pain.

Turning brown eyes widened at the sight of Connie crumbled on the ground holding his rapidly swelling ankle.

"What happened?!" He roared, eyes darting back and forth, searching for anyone else out with them. Seeing a shadowy figure move in his peripheral vision he snapped his head toward the source, only to see it on the other side.

"We need to leave." He mumbled bending down to examine the Chinese males ankle. It didn't seem broken, but the swelling and pained noises Connie was making were making him uneasy. Standing he hefted the much smaller male over his shoulder, sending an icy glare to his three friends.

"I hope you found this worth it."

Walking passed them he heard Jean fall into step with him, keeping an eye on their surroundings.

"Marco...do you see...things moving around in the corners of your eyes?" He asked softly, ochre eyes moving from side to side constantly, his face having no colour.

"We need to leave now." Was his only response.

Hearing their friends following behind them they picked up their pace until they were nearly jogging to the gates, the shadow figures doubling in number at an alarming rate.

Once everyone was loaded back into the vehicle they headed out to the hospital, Connie's ankle now swollen and bruising. Something in him told Jean to look back and he gasped quietly. At the gates stood two children, a young boy and an even younger girl, both in period clothing while several shadow figures moved behind them.

Turning to face the front again Jean jumped when he felt a hand on his thigh, looking over to see Marco shaking his head, indicating he not say anything.

Turns out Connie had shattered his ankle when he landed, swearing something pushed him violently.

While grateful it was just a mostly minor injury, Marco was furious with his friends.

"I told you it was a stupid idea."

Meeting the shame filled gazes of his friends he sighed, relaxing his stance.

"Look, when I warn you against something fuckin listen okay? What you did was reckless, and we're lucky it only ended in a broken ankle and not anything more severe."

With the promise to come visit Connie in the morning, he was staying over night due to surgery to try and repair the damage, he and Jean returned to his home.

"What did you see Marco?"

After exchanging stories they sighed in relief, knowing the other had witnessed what they had was a lot better than thinking they alone had seen it.

After doing some research they discovered the mausoleum was a mass grave of children of the towns pioneers that had perished from disease.

After visiting Connie they all agreed. They'd had enough legend tripping to last, and quickly decided to find a new hobby to pass the time, none of them willing to go back into the cemetery.

No one except Marco.

Feeling sympathy for the children he purchased a few stuffed toys and brought them to the cemetery the next week, during the day. After placing them and telling the children what they were for he returned to where Jean was waiting by the gates. Neither saw the children, nor any of the shadow figures, and that was just fine for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Samhain is hardly ever celebrated on Halloween, often they schedule the celebration to a day near October 31. Wiccans often avoid Halloween, because of the interruptions from "trick or treaters." Marco's parents choose to celebrate it on the 29th of October, but they invite the spirits of their ancestors the morning of the 31st, both take the day off of work so they may celebrate. 
> 
> Performing rituals to contact loved ones who have died. ''There is a recognition of our close ties with our ancestors and a recognition that the veils between the worlds are thin at this time of year." They do not perform séances, as do Spiritualists. They do not summon or order back the dead. "They do, however, believe that, if the dead themselves wish it, they will return at the Sabbat to share in the love and celebration of the occasion."
> 
> Marco's parent's aren't a part of a big coven, they mostly keep to themselves. 
> 
> Summerland is the Wiccan equivalent of the afterlife. Wicca believes all people, with the exception of the spirits who remain behind lost and wandering, go to the Summerland, even the wicked. The Summerland will be different for everyone, their own version of Shangri-La. There, they can be reunited with their loved ones, look over those they left behind on Earth, and take time to recuperate from life. Our time in the Summerland is spent processing what we learned, recovering from the hardships, walking with the Lord and Lady and being one with them, and then planning our next life. The essence of the Summerland is that it is a resting ground where souls can reflect on the life they led, see if they learned the lesson they had intended on learning, and then try again in due course. The Summerland is not seen as a place of judgment, but rather as a spiritual self-evaluation where a soul is able to review its life and gain an understanding of the total impact its actions had on the world. Some may believe each particular lesson (and hence, life) is chosen and planned out by the soul itself while in Summerland, whereas others may believe that lessons are planned by an external party (deities, a spirit guide, etc.)
> 
> The cemetery they're at is 'Dartford Cemetery' in Brooklyn Wisconsin.


End file.
